In conventional computing environments, users commonly supply queries to a search engine to search for information. Search engines can assist finding information stored in various network accessible information sources, such as web servers for the Internet. For instance, a user can provide a query to a user interface of a search engine, and the search engine can perform a search and return results in response to the query. Oftentimes, results of a search are presented in a list; commonly, a list of Universal Resource Locators (URLs) associated with information stored in various network-accessible information sources is returned. However, other approaches involve returning a single result in response to a query.
A user oftentimes enters a query into a user interface of a search engine by typing a set of words that form the query into the user interface. More recently, other forms of supplying queries to a search engine have become more prevalent. For example, voice-enabled search allows a user to provide a voice query to a search engine. Following this example, voice recognition can be used to identify search words from the voice query, and the search engine can perform a search using the identified search words.
Moreover, another type of searching that has recently developed is reverse visual searching. When employing a reverse visual search, a user can submit an image to the search engine, and the search engine can perform a search based on the submitted image. Search engines that support reverse visual searching typically utilize a still image as an input as opposed to search words. According to an example, an image of a 22 pound newborn baby can be provided as an input for a reverse visual search. The search engine can use the image of the 22 pound newborn baby to search for matches or near matches of the image rather than employing search words (e.g., provided via typing, speaking, etc.). The reverse visual search can generate results that indicate information such as a source of the image, whether the image has been altered or if altered versions exist, or other information related to the image. However, tailoring of conventional reverse visual searches to an interest of a user is oftentimes difficult, and thus, a large number of irrelevant results can be returned in response to such conventional reverse visual searches. Moreover, returning a large number of irrelevant results can increase a length of time that the user spends when attempting to find information and make finding relevant results more difficult for the user.